


La Oscuridad Interior

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha matado a Voldemort. Es forzado a regresar donde los Dursley, y ahora escucha una voz en su cabeza. La voz lo conforta como nunca nadie lo ha echo, ¿pero que es? ¿Y que hará con su vida ahora Harry que es libre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Oscuridad Interior

**Author's Note:**

> La Oscuridad Interior de tiro muchas gracias por el permiso para subir esta traducción, en realidad me encantan sus historias  
> Advertencia: en este fic Voldemort muere durante quinto año, todos sus Horcruxes son destruidos. Eso significa que Sirius sigue con vida. Slash (chico-chico) más o menos gráfico. one-shot. Si eres menor de edad no sigas leyendo.  
> "conversación de Tom mental…"  
> 'conversación de Harry mental.'

Harry Potter, de 15, se dio la vuelta en su estrecha cama y tato de volver a dormir. Estaba enojado con su director, Albus Dumbledore. No, eso estaba mal, no estaba enojado, estaba malditamente furioso. Había matado a quien se suponía debía matar, y por lo tanto no era necesaria la 'protección' de Petunia Dursley. ¿Entonces porque lo obligaban a volver aquí? ¡Podía haber ido con Sirius a Grimmauld Place! ¿Porque siempre el director hacia cosas como esta?  
Justo antes que terminara la escuela, Voldemort había atacado de sorpresa Hogwarts. Lo que no sabía era que sus Horcruxes habían sido destruidos. Harry había dirigido su varita hacia él, y dijo la maldición que no había podido matarlo. Los ojos de Voldemort se habían abierto cuando la maldición lo alcanzo. Los ojos rojos se pusieron vidriosos y con un golpe seco el Señor Oscuro cayó al piso, muerto. Los mortífagos fueron arrestados con rapidez, y celebraron toda la noche. Todos excepto Harry. Él se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho. Voldemort había sido una mala persona, él sabía eso, una persona verdaderamente loca pero el dolor y la desesperación que había visto en esos ojos… habían hecho que el adolescente deseara no haber matado nunca a Voldemort. En el momento antes que la vida dejara a ese horrible hombre, Harry repentinamente lo había perdonado de todos sus errores.  
Harry golpeo la almohada enojado y trato de luchar contra las lágrimas que le traían esa memoria. El había esperado que solo regresaría aquí, a Private Drive, a buscar sus cosas y decirles a los Dursleys que se fueran al infierno. Pero fue obligado a quedarse aquí, en un lugar donde no podía acongojarse adecuadamente. Se dio vuelta en la cama, se cubrió con la delgada manta y se acurruco. No había forma de que pudiera dormir en paz en esta casa. No mientras el maldito Vernon Dursley estuviera aquí.  
Harry sintió una mano fría en su frente y abrió los ojos. Nada. La mano se movió lentamente sobre su cabello, acariciándolo. El adolescente yacía en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba saboreando estas caricias. Excepto por un abrazo de Sirius y los ocasionales abrazos de Molly y Hermione, él casi nunca tocaba a las personas. Un roce de manos, una palmada en el hombro… eso era todo. Nadie lo tocaba como si se preocuparan por él. No como este toque, tan gentil y reconfortante.  
-¿Quién eres?- susurro en la habitación.  
-Duerme niño,- respondió una voz. -Te mantendré seguro.-  
Harry parpadeo pero encontró sus parpados muy pesados para volver a abrir los ojos. Dejo que se cerraran completamente y sintió que la mano volvía a moverse. Decidió que le gustaba la sensación.  
Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mano nunca se alejo.  
-o-  
-¡Chico, levántate!-  
Harry despertó de golpe al sentir el chillido de su tía.  
-¡Chico, levántate! ¡Haz algo útil, como el desayuno!- Petunia continúo chillando. -¡Y apúrate!-  
El adolescente de cabello negro se sentó lentamente, pero se quedo helado al oír una voz sibilante:  
"Matare a esa maldita mujer."  
Miro alrededor en pánico, preguntándose de dónde diablos había salido eso. Juraría que la voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza.  
-¡Chico!-  
-¡Ya me levante!- respondió. -¡Bajare en un minuto!-  
Rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió al baño. Una gruesa mano lo agarro del brazo, y lo giro con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encogió por el miedo. Vernon sonrío y le dijo:  
-Parece que por fin las lecciones están comenzando a dar fruto. Que mal que no pude quitarte la anormalidad.-  
"Asqueroso."  
Harry se encontró que estaba de acuerdo con la voz.  
Después de desayunar dejaron a Harry solo en la casa. Vernon lo había agarrado y le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que el chico perdiera el aliento. Esa era la advertencia. 'Haz algo y recibirás mas de esto'.  
Harry casi subió corriendo a su habitación; allí, a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera. Cerró la puerta y se tiro a la cama. Ni siquiera estaba Hedwig para hacerle compañía; la había enviado con una carta para Sirius el día anterior y aun no regresaba.  
Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Si pudiera, huiría en este mismo momento.  
"Tú puedes, sabes. Nada te impide que te vayas ahora."  
Harry parpadeo. Eso era cierto. Él había hecho lo que se suponía debía hacer. Había matado a Voldemort; ¿qué más querían de él?  
-Pero no puedo dejar a Hedwig…- susurro. -Se preocupara si vuelve y no estoy aquí.-  
"Probablemente volverá con tu padrino. Ella es muy inteligente."  
Se sentó. No sabía porque estaba escuchando a esta voz en su cabeza. Pero antes que lo notara, ya estaba empacando. Se dio cuenta que se vería estúpido arrastrando el baúl tras él cuando la voz lo interrumpió:  
"Cierra tus ojos por un momento, y te mostrare algo."  
Harry obedeció, una vez más confundido por escuchar a la voz en su cabeza, y oscuridad lo rodeo. De repente hubo un destello enfrente de sus ojos pero lejano. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcerse, antes de sentirse cómodo de nuevo.  
"Ahora encoge el baúl,- dijo la voz. -Y no tengas miedo."  
Harry con cuidado levanto la varita, abrió los ojos y lo hizo. Esperó que los Aurores llegaran y se lo llevaran al Ministerio por hacer magia pero… nada sucedió. Parpadeando tomo el baúl y lo guardo en un bolsillo. Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo en el espejo y se quedo sin aliento.  
Su cicatriz ya no estaba. Pero esa no era la única cosa. Su cabello aun era negro pero ahora liso y hasta la cintura. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino que una mezcla de esmeralda profundo y azul glacial. Su piel estaba más pálida y su rostro era delgado pero no tanto como antes. Su cuerpo había crecido, haciéndolo lucir como si tuviera unos veinte años, seguía siendo delgado pero ahora de aspecto más femenino. Ya no se parecía para nada a sí mismo. Con su mano toco su rostro y su cabello, y se saco los anteojos. Podía ver sin ellos.  
"Vete ahora niño."  
'Debo estarme volviendo loco,' pensó Harry.  
"No más loco que los demás," respondió la voz.  
Harry Potter se alejo de Private Drive por última vez en su vida.  
-o-  
Tomo el opuesto al Autobús Noctámbulo, el Autobús Lucífero, hacia Londres. Se sentó en uno de los asientos (¡gracias a Merlín por asientos normales!) y miro por la ventana. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, por qué lo estaba haciendo y que sucedería. Solo sabía que su corazón se sentía mucho más ligero que antes.  
"Me encargare de ti," la voz dijo con dulzura.  
'Lo sé,' respondió el adolescente en su cabeza. 'Lo sé.'  
Pidió una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante ya que no tenía otro lugar donde ir por el momento. Se sentó en la cama y agrando el baúl. No se sorprendió en realidad al hacerlo pero se pregunto cómo podía.  
-¿Por qué puedo hacer esto?- pregunto en voz alta.  
"Oh, las maravillas de la magia," la voz le dijo en broma. "Nada de qué preocuparse niño."  
-Por favor…-  
La voz pareció vacilar, y luego respondió:  
"Te di algunas ventajas, ya que no puedo usar mi magia. Decidí dártela."  
-¿A mí?- Harry pregunto sorprendido.  
"Si," dijo la voz. "Mereces una buena vida después de todo esto, lejos de todos aquellos que te mintieron."  
-¿Quién eres?-  
"… me llamaban Tom," dijo la voz.  
-¿Tom?-  
"Tom."  
-Está bien. ¿Porque estas en mi cabeza?-  
"He estado allí por mucho tiempo."  
Harry resoplo pero le creyó.  
-De verdad debo apestar en Occlumencia,- murmuro. -El Profesor Snape tenía razón en eso.-  
"Puedo enseñarte," dijo Tom.  
-¿Sabes Occlumencia?-  
"Si, bastante bien. Puedo tratar de enseñarte. Pero primero necesitas dormir."  
-Creo que tienes razón sobre eso.-  
"Ve a dormir, e iremos a Gringotts mañana para arreglar todo."  
-o-  
Un día después, las bóvedas de Harry Potter desaparecieron. Más tarde ese mismo día, una nueva persona vino y abrió una nueva bóveda; tenía el siniestro nombre de Priscus Metus.  
-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- Harry, ahora llamado Priscus, le pregunto a Tom.  
"Oh, suena bien. Priscus Metus, Miedo Antiguo. A Dumbledore le va a dar un ataque."  
-Creo que se quién eres.-  
"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Quién soy?"  
-Voldemort.-  
Priscus pudo sentir a Tom ponerse rígido en su mente y continúo:  
-No que me moleste. Tú has sido más bueno conmigo que todos los demás.-  
"¿No te molesta esto?"  
-Bueno, ahora te haces llamar Tom. Quiere decir que eres diferente.-  
"Creo que los soy," dijo Tom. "No siento rabia y odio todo el tiempo. Me siento bastante bien y normal. Antes que mi yo exterior muriera, estaba enojado todo el tiempo."  
-Probablemente eras influenciado por tu yo exterior, pero me gusta que seas bueno. ¿Qué haremos ahora?-  
"Asustar a Dumbledore."  
-¿Que te hace pensar que disfrutare eso?-  
"Porque lo harás. Ahora hay algunas cosas que quiero enseñarte antes que nos encontremos nuevamente con ese vejete…"  
-o-  
-¡Harry no está!-  
Los Weasley junto con Dumbledore miraron al agitado Sirius. Dumbledore sonrío y dijo:  
-Estoy seguro de que solo anda por ahí.-  
-No, ¡revise! Sus cosas no están. Tuve que traerme a Hedwig porque él no estaba allí.-  
Ahora Dumbledore comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Aunque el trabajo de Harry estuviera listo, Dumbledore lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaban para que todos se pasaran a la luz. Ron se veía enojado de que Harry no estuviera; sin el adolescente de cabello negro el pelirrojo no tendría su lugar frente a los reflectores, que según el mismo Ron se merecía por haber estado junto a él todos estos años.  
-Entonces haré un hechizo de rastreo en Harry,- dijo Dumbledore. -De verdad sería muy triste si lo hemos perdido.-  
Lo realizo inmediatamente y para sorpresa de todos no funciono. Sirius estaba casi histérico.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- le grito al director. Dumbledore luciendo atónito respondió en voz baja:  
-O Harry ha escondido su magia, o está muerto.-  
-o-  
Priscus disfrutaba su vida nueva y libre. Compro una casa a las afueras de Londres y paso un día arreglándola. Tom comenzó a enseñarle magia sin varita y sin palabras y desde que Tom le había dado a Priscus su propia magia el adolescente se había vuelto bastante talentoso. Capto la oclumencia en un par de semanas y la legeremancia en otra más. En como seis semanas aprendió todos los hechizos de quinto año de forma no verbal y sin varita, aunque las primeras semanas con oclumencia y legeremancia le quitaron bastante energía.  
Ignoro la amplia búsqueda de Harry Potter, ya que él no era más Harry Potter y entonces no le importaba. Estaba viviendo la vida que siempre había querido y se mantenía alejado del mundo mágico y del muggle. Volvió a Gringotts a firmar la bóveda de Tom a su nombre, pese a saber que Dumbledore eventualmente se enteraría y lo buscaría. Estaba bien. Estaba listo.  
El nuevo año escolar se acercaba, solo faltaban tres semanas, pero Priscus ya no necesitaba la escuela. Cualquier cosa que quisiera saber Tom se la diría. De hecho, era raro que Tom se callara. El hombre dentro de su cabeza era hablador y le encantaba conversar. Priscus se acostumbro a eso después de un tiempo; después de todo tenía que vivir con Tom por el resto de su vida y había aprendido a escuchar a Tom mientras hablaba con alguien más. Se volvió bastante hábil en eso.  
"¿Vas a buscar un trabajo?"  
-Si necesito uno- respondió Priscus.  
"¡No necesitas uno! ¡Puedes sentarte en tu trasero toda tu vida con tu dinero y el mío!"  
-Está bien, quiero un trabajo. Quiero hacer algo-  
"Tienes dieciséis. ¿Quién va a contratarte?"  
-Alguien lo hará-  
"Sí, claro"  
-¿Quieres apostar?-  
"¡Claro de todas formas vas a perder!"  
-o-  
45 minutos después:  
"¡Esta bien, está bien, perdí!"  
Priscus sonrío. Tom frunció el ceño mentalmente y se quejo después de un momento:  
"¿Pero tenias que conseguir uno donde Madame Malkin?"  
-Quería estar allí. Ella es amable, y se vio bastante comprensiva cuando puse la cara de niño pobre.-  
"Está bien. Me he dado cuenta que haces las cosas más extrañas, así que debí predecir esto"  
Priscus camino por la calle y entro a Flourish y Blotts buscado algo interesante para leer.  
-o-  
-Blanc querido, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?-  
Priscus, que ahora trabajaba bajo el nombre de Blanc, se acerco a Madame Malkin y vio que estaba midiendo túnicas para los Weasley. La entera familia Weasley. Ginny y Ron estaban probándose túnicas para la escuela y Hermione estaba con ellos. Se dio cuenta que no sentía nada por haberlos dejado. Quizás eso era mejor.  
-¿Que necesita que haga, Madame?- Priscus pregunto y ladeo la cabeza. Estaba usando un Hechizo Glamour que lo hacía lucir como un adolescente de dieciséis años con ojos verdes y cabello negro hasta los hombros.  
-Sostén esto por mí, querido. Solo Merlín sabe lo liviano que se me ha puesto el trabajo desde que te contrate.-  
Priscus acepto la caja con alfileres para que ella pudiera trabajar con más libertad. Ginny, que se estaba probando una nueva túnica de salir, se quedo mirándolo. Evito su mirada, y se giro hacía el resto de ellos. Parecía que todos estaban mirándolo. Priscus poso sus ojos en el piso y no miro a nadie. Era mejor jugar al adolescente tímido.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes querido?- de repente escucho que pregunto Molly.  
Él levanto la mirada, inseguro si le estaba hablando a él. Y lo estaba. Ella le sonrío y él tímidamente contesto:  
-Dieciséis, madame.-  
-Dieciséis. ¿Iras a Hogwarts?- continuo Molly.  
Priscus negó con la cabeza. Los dos adultos Weasley fruncieron el ceño.  
-¿No vas a la escuela?- pregunto Arthur.  
-No, señor,- respondió Priscus.  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Dejen tranquilo al chico,- dijo Madame Malkin. -Ya es suficiente que Quien-Ustedes-Saben asesinara a sus padres; ¡él no puede costear la escuela si necesitan saber! Yo le enseño cuando puedo.-  
Priscus logro sonrojarse cuando los Weasley y Hermione lo volvieron a mira así que agacho la cabeza y dejo que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Probablemente no pensaron que podía existir alguien tan pobre que no pudiera enviar a sus hijos a la escuela, pero así era. Aunque Priscus era más rico que los Malfoy ¿pero quién necesitaba saber eso?  
-Blanc, ¿Puedes ir a buscar tela de color rojo oscuro para los gemelos? A ellos les gusta usar el mismo color.-  
Priscus miro a los gemelos y ellos le sonrieron. Les sonrío tímidamente, dejo la caja con alfileres y fue a buscarla.  
-El chico esta vestido mejor que nosotros,- Molly le dijo a Madame Malkin, -¿y dice que sus padres eran demasiado pobres para enviarlo a la escuela? ¡Es prácticamente gratis!-  
-Libros, túnicas, calderos e ingredientes. Eso es lo que no podían costear,- siseo Madame Malkin. -Y la túnica que tiene es un regalo de mi parte; solo Merlín sabe la horrible ropa que tenía antes.-  
Priscus volvió y Madame Malkin le indico un taburete. Dejo la tela a un lado cuando la mujer le dijo:  
-¿Por qué no empiezas a ayudarlos con sus túnicas para que avancemos? Tú sabes cómo se hace.-  
Él asintió y se dirigió hacia los gemelos. Se sacaron las túnicas y se acercaron. Le dieron un pergamino y él lo recibió, ligeramente confundido. Era el dibujo de una túnica. Era bastante simple, pero se vería bastante bien una vez hecha.  
-¿Crees que puedas hacer esa?- uno de ellos, probablemente Fred, pregunto.  
-Eso creo señor. Si solo se para aquí con los brazos levantados.-  
-No me llames señor,- se quejo el pelirrojo. -Me hace sonar viejo.-  
-¿Entonces como debería llamarlo?-  
-Yo soy Fred y él es George.-  
Priscus los miro a ambos, asintió y repitió:  
-Levante los brazos por favor.-  
Fred lo hizo, y Priscus saco su nueva varita. Era echa a la medida en una tienda un poco más oscura que Ollivanders pero no en el Callejón Knockturn. Repitió el hechizo que Madame Malkin le había enseñado y la colorida tela envolvió a Fred. Él miro sorprendido pero Priscus no se detuvo. Apunto con la punta de su varita el pergamino y luego dijo otro hechizo. De inmediato el material comenzó a cortarse solo.  
-¿Prefiere botones dorados o plateados?- Priscus pregunto curioso.  
-¿Que sugieres?- pregunto Fred, mirando en fascinación como la tela se movía y cortaba.  
-Creo que dorado se vería mejor en este caso,- dijo Priscus.  
-Entonces que sean dorados.-  
El adolescente de cabello negro convoco una caja con botones dorados justo cuando la túnica se estaba terminando. Rápidamente cosió los botones en la túnica con un movimiento de su varita y dijo:  
-Listo. ¿Se siente bien?-  
-¿Bien? ¡Se siente genial!-  
Priscus le apunto hacia un espejo, y Fred corrió hacia él. Se giro y se miro por todos los ángulos. Se giro hacia Priscus y dijo:  
-¡Una verdadera obra de arte! ¡George, te va a encantar!-  
Con otra tímida sonrisa que hizo que Tom sonriera Priscus hizo lo mismo con George. Pronto ambos estuvieron vestidos con túnicas idénticas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Priscus movió su varita y los restos de la tela se reunieron en una caja y esta se cerró. Logro convencer a los gemelos de que se sacaran las túnicas para doblarlas. Fred y George miraron al adolescente con curiosidad. Él sin embargo se vio un poco asustado y se acerco a Madame Malkin, con la cabeza agachada y las túnicas aferradas a su pecho. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y se giraron hacia su familia.  
-¿Ya terminaste?- la mujer le pregunto a Priscus en shock. Él asintió y puso las túnicas con las demás. -Oh Blanc, ¡te estás poniendo más rápido que yo! Y que bien hecho. ¡Quizás debería retirarme y dejar que tu controles la tienda!-  
Priscus levanto la cabeza, luciendo horrorizado ante el mero pensamiento. Madame Malkin río y dijo:  
-¡Solo bromeaba! Ya que terminaste, ¿podrías llevarle esto al Sr. Malfoy? Es la nueva túnica de gala de su esposa.-  
Priscus miro hacia donde ella apuntaba un paquete en el mostrador. Levanto el ligero paquete y dijo:  
-¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Sr. Malfoy?-  
-Él me dijo que estaría en la tienda de libros, pero solo por un rato ya que tiene asuntos que atender,- dijo Madame Malkin. -Si no puedes encontrarlo, regresa. El pago es de la forma usual; él sabe lo que debe hacer.-  
Él asintió y salió, ignorando las miradas de los Weasley cuando habían escuchado el nombre Malfoy.  
-0-  
"¿El Sr. Malfoy? ¿Lucius Malfoy?"  
'Si, ¿Qué pasa con él?'  
"¿Esta libre?"  
'Aparentemente.'  
"Maldición, de verdad es un hombre astuto…"  
'Si… bastante astuto.'  
Priscus llegó a la tienda y entro. De inmediato diviso al hombre rubio. Parecía que había enviado a Draco por los libros de la escuela, ya que el rubio adolescente se fue. Priscus se acerco al hombre, con el paquete aferrado a su pecho y le dijo:  
-¿Sr. Malfoy?-  
Lucius se dio la vuela y miro al claramente nervioso adolescente enfrente de él. Ojos esmeralda parpadearon cuando se encontraron con ojos grises y noto el largo cabello negro que enmarcaba un precioso rostro.  
-¿Si?- pregunto educado.  
-Un paquete de parte de Madame Malkin. La nueva túnica de gala de su esposa. El pago será el normal, y Madame Malkin dice que usted sabe qué hacer."  
-Aah, si,- dijo Lucius tomando el paquete. -Gracias… ¿eres nuevo con ella?-  
-Sí señor. Mi nombre es Blanc.-  
-Blanc…- Lucius tomo su barbilla y giro levemente su cabeza para mirar mejor. Su pulgar moviéndose gentilmente sobre la quijada de Priscus, haciendo que Tom le gritara insultos al hombre para que dejara a su Priscus solo. Priscus se habría largado a reír de no ser por sus escudos de Oclumencia. -Recordare tu nombre chico. Ahora ve. Dale a Madame Malkin mis agradecimientos por tan rápida entrega.-  
-Sí señor,- susurró Priscus. '¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo susurro? ¿Porque me miro de esa manera?'  
"Maldito Lucius," gruño Tom. "Esta atraído a ti."  
'Pero soy un chico,'  
"¿Y? aun así le gustas."  
'Pero su esposa…'  
"Oh, ella tiene amoríos al igual que él. Son solo amigos; casados solo por sus padres."  
Priscus caminó de vuelta a la tienda pensando profundamente lo que Tom había dicho y noto dando un leve gruñido que los Weasley todavía estaban allí. Entró y Madame Malkin lo miro.  
-¿Estaba allí?-  
"Si, lo estaba. Le mando sus agradecimientos por la rapidez."  
-No hay problema, no hay problema,- murmuro la mujer mientras tomaba la medida de Percy. -Blanc, hay más clientes esperando. ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de ellos?-  
-Si madame.-  
Con gusto escapo hacia los nuevos clientes. Una mujer con un niño muy reacio. Priscus podía encargarse y se dirigió a ellos con su más encantadora sonrisa.  
"Enseñado por el mejor."  
'Controla ese ego tuyo, Tom.'  
-o-  
Lucius miro su copa de vino y pensó en el adolescente. Blanc… un nombre hermoso para un chico precioso. Había algo oscuro sobre él. Algo bastante oscuro, y el rubio quería averiguar que era.  
-o-  
Priscus se encontró unos días después sentado frente a un nuevo café con Lucius Malfoy. El hombre educadamente le había preguntado si quería unirse a tomar el té, y el adolescente no había encontrado una razón para rehusar. Incluso Tom estaba callado, pero le hizo jurar a Priscus que en el momento que Lucius hiciera algo que no quisiera, lo atacaría.  
Lucius miro al tímido adolescente frente a él. Priscus revolvió su té y tomo un sorbo antes de mirar al hombre rubio. A Lucius le gustaban los ojos verdes del chico y le sonrío.  
-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estamos aquí Sr. Malfoy?- se atrevió Priscus finalmente a preguntar.  
-A veces, algunas cosas no tiene razón. Esta es una de ellas. Creo que solo quería conversar.-  
-¿Conmigo?- Aah, esa mirada tímida otra vez. Tom río ante las habilidades de Priscus.  
-Si contigo. Te encuentro interesante.-  
Yo, ¿interesante?-  
Lucius estiro una mano y tomo la barbilla de Priscus, levantándola. Ojos esmeralda parpadearon pero el adolescente no se movió. En vez de eso, puso una de sus delgadas manos sobre la de Lucius:  
-¿Porque me encuentra interesante?-  
-Nunca te he visto antes,- dijo Lucius. -Estas escondiendo algo.-  
-Todos tienen secretos,- le recordó Priscus.  
Lucius sonrío y accedió. La sonrisa hizo que un calorcito se alojara en el estomago de Priscus.  
-o-  
Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Priscus levantara la mirada de El Profeta que estaba leyendo. La señal mágica le dijo quien era. Dumbledore.  
"¡Por fin!" grito Tom. "¡He estado esperando por años al vejete!"  
'Compórtate,' Priscus dijo; ya que no le permitiría a Dumbledore quedarse tanto tiempo. El chico de cabello negro ya no se veía como el adolescente que trabajaba para Madame Malkin; en vez de eso había desechado todos sus Hechizos Glamour y estaba vestido con una exquisita túnica azul. Se levanto con gracia, dejando el periódico en la mesita al lado del sillón en el que había estado sentado. Caminó hasta la entrada, la cruzo y abrió la puerta, pensando que debería contratar un par de elfos domésticos.  
-¿Si?- pregunto, levantando una ceja al viejo en frente de él. El Director en realidad se veía un poco nervioso.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Sr.…?-  
-¿Si no sabe mi nombre como supo llegar aquí?- pregunto con frialdad.  
-Solo me dijeron la dirección, no su nombre.-  
Priscus abrió entera la puerta y dijo:  
-Mi nombre es Priscus Metus. Adelante Sr.-  
Dijo el Sr. arrastrando las palabras, como si fuera un insulto. Tom río, y Priscus casi perdió el enfoque. Sin embargo, logro controlarse antes de hacer el loco. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala. El Director lo siguió, escondiendo su sorpresa ante el nombre.  
-Sr. Metus,- dijo el viejo mago, -¿conoció a un hombre llamado Tom Ryddle?- salió una sutil oleada mágica, como para intimidarlo haciendo que dijera todo lo que quería saber Dumbledore.  
-Sí, así fue,- dijo Priscus sentándose en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentado anteriormente. Apoyo sus brazos en el respaldo y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra, dejándole saber a Dumbledore que no estaba asustado por la magia del hombre. -Estaba en su testamento para heredar sus bóvedas en caso de su muerte.-  
-¿Lo conoció personalmente?-  
-Era un niño pequeño cuando lo conocí, Sr. Dumbledore,- dijo Priscus, haciendo sonar el Sr. Dumbledore como una maldición. -Se que se hacía llamar Voldemort.-  
-¿Apoya sus ideales?- pregunto abruptamente el hombre y Tom gruño en la mente de Priscus.  
-Prefiero quedarme fuera de toda esa tontería,- respondió Priscus, luciendo terriblemente relajado mientras chequeaba sus uñas, estirando los dedos frente a él. Tom río y le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo a Dumbledore mentalmente. Priscus logro controlar su sonrisa. -No tengo nada en contra de los Muggles, pero tampoco tengo nada contra aquellos que quieren pureza sanguínea entre magos y brujas.-  
-Poca gente comparte su filosofía en estos días,- dijo el viejo director.  
-Bueno, ese no es mi problema,- respondió el adolescente de cabello negro. -¿Necesita algo más?-  
-Abriste tu bóveda el mismo día que Harry Potter desapareció. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?-  
-Me mude de vuelta a Inglaterra hace poco, y lo primero que hice fue abrir una bóveda en Gringotts. No sabía que la bóveda de Harry Potter desapareció ese mismo día.-  
¡El hombre escondía algo, Dumbledore sabía que así era! Priscus ladeo la cabeza y dijo:  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
-No, nada,- dijo Dumbledore, forzando una sonrisa. -Creo que eso es todo.-  
-Entonces lo guiare a la salida,- dijo Priscus, poniéndose de pie. Estaba levemente irritado por el hecho de estar parándose y sentándose pero no lo demostró. -Espero que encuentre a Harry Potter; sería una pena que hubiera muerto cuando por fin logro ser libre.-  
-¿Libre?- dijo Dumbledore, dándose la vuelta en la entrada.  
-Buenas tardes,- dijo Priscus y cerró la puerta en frente del asombrado director.  
-o-  
"Priscus, él te desea."  
El chico ya sabía eso y se giro para ver a Lucius con una tímida sonrisa.  
-¿Esto es para mí?- le pregunto y ladeo la cabeza. Estaba usando una preciosa y fina tunica azul con borde plateado y un broche en forma de serpiente. Aunque dejara caer su Hechizo Glamour, igualmente le quedaría perfecta.  
-Sí,- dijo Lucius, parándose de su silla. -¿Te gusta?-  
-Mucho señor-  
-Por favor llámame por Lucius-  
-Lucius,- el adolescente repitió con timidez. Se miro nuevamente en el espejo y continúo, -¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo, Lucius?-  
-Porque ningún chico debería ser obligado a trabajar en una tienda, aunque Madame Malkin haga ropa maravillosa. Tú eres realeza, lo veo por la forma en que te mueves y hablas.-  
El hombre se paro tras él y Priscus sintió que se le detenía la respiración. Sabía que nunca había sentido algo especial por las chicas, pero no tenía idea que un hombre que en edad podría ser su padre podría hacerlo sentir de esta manera.  
Lucius sonrío suavemente y paso los brazos por la cintura del chico.  
-Te ves precioso con esa túnica,- susurro en la oreja del adolescente de cabello negro antes de depositar un gentil beso en su mejilla. –Pero estoy seguro que te verías aun más precioso sin ropa.-  
-Señor, ¿qué está haciendo?- pregunto Priscus mientas entrecerraba sus ojos soñadoramente, dejándose atrapar en el abrazo del hombre.  
-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti,- dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta, besando el cuello del chico.  
-¿Y su esposa-?-  
"Ella es mi amiga, Blanc, y la única que me entiende. Ella tiene un gran corazón pero también tiene un amante por el lado. No he dormido en su cama desde que Draco era muy pequeño."  
"Priscus, no dejes que se aproveche de ti si no lo deseas," dijo Tom.  
'¿Es bueno?'  
"¿Como persona? Genial. ¿Como amante? He oído que es bueno, pero en realidad yo no he tenido sexo con nadie."  
'Claro que no,' dijo Priscus mientras se arquea en los brazos del rubio. 'Tú eres el temible Señor Oscuro; el Señor Oscuro no ama.'  
"Cuidado con lo que dices mocoso, y enfócate en lo que está haciendo Lucius."  
Priscus lo hizo y gimió cuando Lucius mordio delicadamente su cuello. Esto podría llevar a una noche bastante interesante…  
-o-  
Lucius se vacío dentro de Priscus, el adolescente se corrió entre sus estómagos con un gemido ahogado. El rubio con cuidado salió de su cuerpo y se dejo caer al lado del chico. Priscus cerró sus ojos y jadeo. Sintió a Lucius alejar el cabello de su cuello antes de añadir una nueva marca con sus labios. Dejo que el hombre lo hiciera, demasiado cansado para rehusarse y se dio cuenta que no le molestaba.  
-Eres hermoso,- dijo Lucius y se acomodo en la cama a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en la mano para poder seguir mirando al adolescente. Paso un dedo por el semen en el firme estomago del chico.  
Priscus se sonrojo y trato de esconder el rostro. El rubio río y dijo:  
-No necesitas avergonzarte. Solo digo mi opinión.-  
-Nunca nadie ha dicho que soy hermoso,- dijo el adolescente.  
-Bueno lo eres,- dijo el hombre y se movió para taparlos con las mantas. –Duerme ahora, mi precioso cuervo. No te preocupes de nada.-  
-Debo trabajar mañana- susurro Priscus.  
-Madame Malkin de seguro se sentirá apenada cuando renuncies,- dijo Lucius, -pero la compensare. Conozco un buen número de personas que se sentirían honradas de trabajar con ella.-  
-Pero… ¿porque yo, Lucius? Nunca he ido a la escuela, y no soy rico. Tengo la edad de tu hijo… -  
-Nada de eso,- lo interrumpió Lucius y lo beso profundamente. –Tú eres joven pero aun así te amo.-  
'¿Me amarías si supieras que no luzco así?'  
Tom no comento sobre lo que estaba pensando Priscus, porque ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.  
-o-  
Priscus voló a su mansión apenas pudo y cerró las puertas y ventanas de una vez con su varita. Uno de los nuevos elfos domésticos apareció, sobresaltado por el ruido y dijo:  
-¿Sucede algo malo amo?-  
-No,- respondió Priscus y se sentó en el sillón. -estoy bien… solo necesito tiempo para mi.-  
-Si amo,- dijo y lo miro preocupado. -Llame a Blinky cuando la necesite amo.-  
-Hare eso,- respondió el adolescente y Blinky desapareció.  
'¿Que se supone que haga?' Priscus le pregunto a Tom. 'Nunca he estado enamorado, así que no se si amo a Lucius… y no sé si él me ama.'  
"Él parece amarte," respondió Tom. "Claro que él tratara de encontrarte cuando note que no estás… cosa que ya debe estar sucediendo."  
'Él no sabe que luzco así,' dijo Priscus. 'Así que puedo caminar a su lado y él no me reconocerá.'  
"No lo subestimes," le advirtió. "Él te encontrara, si lo desea."  
Priscus temía pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Tom tuviera razón.  
-o-  
Lucius se sentó en su escritorio, con la cabeza en las manos mientras Narcissa lo miraba preocupada.  
-¿Chequeaste con Madame Malkin?- le pregunto.  
-Sí,- respondió Lucius. -Blanc le mando una lechuza diciendo que renunciaba.-  
-¿Alguien más que conozca al chico?-  
-Nadie excepto por Madame Malkin,- respondió el rubio. -¿Por qué huyo?-  
-Es muy joven, Lucius,- dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Debe estar muy confundido.-  
-¿Debería dejar de buscar?- el rubio le pregunto a su amiga.  
-No,- respondió Narcissa sonriéndole para tranquilizar al hombre, esperando levantar su ánimo. -Si lo amas sigue buscando. Te ayudare.-  
-o-  
"¡Priscus, ve a comer ahora!"  
El adolescente se estremeció ante el tono agudo de Tom y se dio vuelta en la cama. Abrazo una almohada contra su pecho, tratando de bloquear el dolor que emitía su corazón pero no sirvió de nada.  
-No puedo,- le susurro al afligido hombre dentro de su cabeza. -Me siento tan mal…-  
"¡Ve con Lucius!" le dijo Tom. "Se ha creado un vinculo entre ustedes, ¡así que ve con él! ¡Lo necesitas, y lo amas tanto que duele cuando no estás con él!"  
-¡Pero no puedo esconderme bajo un Hechizo Glamour todo el tiempo!- dijo Priscus, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. -¡Él nunca conocerá al verdadero yo!-  
"Dile la verdad," le rogó Tom. "Solo ve donde él. Por favor, te lo ruego. No te hagas esto."  
Priscus sollozo pero comenzó a enderezarse, soltando la almohada. Sabía que era cierto; necesitaba a Lucius, y amaba al rubio. Se arrastro al borde de la cama, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó con un golpe sordo al piso.  
"¡Priscus!"  
Blinky apareció en la habitación al oír el sonido. Cuando vio a su amo en el piso, dio un grito y corrió hacia él.  
-¡Amo!- le dijo. -Amo, ¿está bien?-  
-Ve…- susurro Priscus. -Ve a la… Mansión Malfoy… encuentra a Lucius Malfoy y tráelo aquí… él puede ayudarme…-  
-¿Y si él no sigue a Blinky?- dijo sollozando la elfina, acariciando el cabello del adolescente para calmarse a sí misma. Priscus había estado en cama por días y ella estaba ansiosa de traer a alguien que ayudara a su amo a mejorarse.  
-Dile que Blanc quiere decirle quien es en realidad,- dijo Priscus. -Yo soy Blanc. Dile que tu amo anda bajo muchos nombres, y Blanc es uno de ellos. Ve… ahora.-  
Blinky asintió frenética, y se levanto. Levito a Priscus hacia la cama y puso las mantas sobre su cuerpo. El adolescente cansado cerró los ojos y sucumbió al sueño. Por cuánto durará.  
-o-  
-Amo, hay una elfina domestica que quiere verlo.-  
Lucius y Narcissa miraron a uno de sus elfos domésticos y Lucius frunció el ceño.  
-Envíalo,- dijo y dejo a un lado sus papeles por un momento. No tenía tiempo para interrupciones; estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar a su Blanc, ¡Por Merlín! No tenía tiempo para nada que alguien quisiera que hiciera, o para darle un préstamo a alguien. Porque hoy estaba demasiado ocupado pensando Blanc y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.  
Una elfina con una falda negra y una chaqueta azul entro. Les hizo una reverencia ambos y dijo:  
-A Blinky le dijeron que llevara al amo Lucius Malfoy donde el amo de Blinky.-  
-¿… Qué?- dijo el hombre, parpadeando.  
-Blinky es la elfina del amo Blanc.-  
Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron por el shock. La elfina continúo:  
-El amo de Blinky usa muchos nombres, y el nombre por el cual conoce el amo Malfoy al amo de Blinky es Blanc.-  
-¿Cual es el verdadero nombre de tu amo?-  
-¡El amo se lo dirá él mismo!- dijo Blinky y lo jalo de la túnica impaciente. -A Blinky le dijeron que llevara al amo Malfoy, y Blinky es una buena elfina y hace lo que el amo le pide. Rápido; el amo ha estado enfermo varios días y dice que el amo Malfoy puede ayudarlo.-  
Lucius se encontró siendo jalado por una sorprendentemente fuerte elfina y Narcissa le dijo:  
-Ve con ella, Lucius. Los elfos domésticos no inventan mentiras por si solos.-  
El rubio se giro hacia Blinky y asintió. Ella brillo y dijo:  
-Gracias por seguir a Blinky voluntariamente, o si no Blinky habría tenido que Aturdir al amo Malfoy y al amo no le gusta cuando Blinky Aturde a gente molesta.-  
Lucius la quedo mirando, pero Blinky ya se había dado la vuelta y comenzó a tirar de su túnica. Desconcertado, la siguió, esperando que esta energética elfina lo llevara donde su amor.  
-o-  
Blinky se apresuro por las escaleras, Lucius tras ella. Ella entro corriendo a la habitación, cosa bastante increíble para una elfina. Al acercarse, Blinky dio un grito:  
-¡Amo!-  
Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el cuerpo en el piso en lo que aparentemente era la habitación principal. Blinky ayudo al hombre a sentarse y Lucius vio por primera vez al tímido chico del que se había enamorado sin los Hechizos Glamour.  
Por Merlín, era hermoso. Su precioso cabello negro bailaba hasta su cintura mientras el hombre se movía lentamente, tenia ojos esmeralda y azul hielo cansados y fuera de foco. Su pálida piel se veía aun más pálida en contraste con su cabello y era delgado. Tenía puesta una sencilla túnica de dormir verde. Su pecho estaba expuesto y Lucius se quedo mirando la belleza de la que se había enamorado. Y sintió que su amor aumentaba aun más.  
-¡Amo!- grito Blinky, haciendo que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento. -¡Amo Priscus!-  
La cabeza de Priscus se ladeo y tosió débilmente. Debido a su garganta seca, sus labios se rociaron con sangre. Lucius, sin pensar, se acerco y tomo al adolescente.  
-¿Tienes pociones aquí?- le pregunto a la elfina.  
-Si amo. En el laboratorio de pociones.-  
-Tráeme un Reducidor de Fiebre, una Poción Nutritiva y una para dormir. Y también agua.-  
-¡Sí! ¡Blinky lo hará!-  
Ella desapareció y Lucius volvió su atención a Priscus, a Blanc. Los cansados ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando Priscus vio quien era.  
-Blanc,- susurro Lucius. -Priscus… ¿es Priscus tu verdadero nombre?-  
-No,- susurro el adolescente. -No al principio… yo era… alguien más antes… pero ahora, soy Priscus. Y siempre seré Priscus.-  
-¿Quien eras antes?- el rubio pregunto mientras con delicadeza cerraba la túnica de dormir cuando el chico de cabello negro comenzó a tiritar. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
-Tengo la edad de tu hijo, pero el fusionar mi magia con la de otra persona me hizo aumentar unos años,- dijo Priscus. -en ese momento, ya no fui más quien solía ser.-  
Blinky volvió con las pociones y desapareció otra vez para traer el agua. Lucius ayudo a Priscus a beber el Reducidor de Fiebre antes de gentilmente ayudarlo a acostarse. El adolescente se relajó contra las almohadas y obedientemente trago lo que Lucius le paso a beber. Después de beber un poco de agua fría que la elfina había traído el rubio le dio la Poción para dormir.  
-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes,- fue lo último que escucho Priscus.  
-o-  
"Priscus, despierta. Ya lo has preocupado lo suficiente."  
El adolescente lentamente siguió las instrucciones de Tom y abrió los ojos. Los brazos de Lucius a su alrededor se apretaron y el rubio dijo:  
-¿Te sientes mejor?-  
Priscus asintió y bostezo. Se sentó, el hombre hizo lo mismo. Lucius acaricio su cabello y lo hizo a un lado para revelar un pálido cuello. Priscus miro al hombre y dijo:  
-¿Ahora me… odias?-  
-¿Por qué debería odiarte?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.  
-¡Porque mentí!- dijo el adolescente alejando la mirada. -No soy pobre, puedes notar que no tengo la mentalidad de los chicos de mi edad y -  
Fue silenciado por Lucius con un profundo beso. El adolescente de cabello negro fue guiado de espalda y gimió cuando Lucius mordisqueo su labio inferior. Automáticamente puso sus brazos alrededor del hombre y abrió sus piernas para sentir completo el cuerpo del rubio. La túnica de dormir se abrió dejándolo casi desnudo bajo su amante.  
-Lucius,- jadeo mientras el rubio besaba su cuello.  
-No te odio,- dijo Lucius. -estas aquí ahora; aun eres la misma persona de la que me enamore. Te amo tanto Priscus.-  
El chico quería llorar del alivio pero opto por llevar la deliciosa boca de Lucius hacia la suya para que sus lenguas pudieran jugar aun más. El rubio movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Priscus y gentilmente le quito la ropa interior, dejando desnudo al adolescente. Cuando el chico sintió el miembro de Lucius contra el suyo gimió y sin pensarlo movió sus caderas. El rubio también gimió, y capturo sus labios una vez más.  
-o-  
Lucius con cuidado salió del cuerpo de su amante, y Priscus dejo escapar un gemido. Su agotado miembro yacía flácido contra su estomago, las señales de su placer esparcidas por sobre su pecho. El rubio lamió con desesperación las huellas blancas y el adolescente contuvo el aliento.  
-¿Estás bien amor?- pregunto.  
"Si, ¿estás bien?" Tom pregunto con falsa preocupación. Y continúo con una voz que era claramente burlona, "Parece que te hubiera aplastado una horda de Hipogrifos; estas completamente acabado."  
Priscus mentalmente le bufo al hombre en su cabeza, y escucho a Tom reír antes de dejar de prestarle atención a la voz y enfocarse en Lucius.  
-Estoy bien,- jadeo. -Cansado…pero bien.-  
Lucius le dio un ligero beso en los labios y sonrío.  
-Que bien,- dijo el hombre. -¿Nos aseamos antes de comer?-  
Priscus asintió y se sentó lentamente. Su trasero estaba adolorido pero era un dolor aceptable. Se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y Lucius vio como su semen corría por entre las delicadas y blancas piernas. Se lamió los labios y siguió a Priscus al baño.  
-o-  
-¿Eso fue necesario?- pregunto Priscus, levantando una ceja, mientras bajaban a desayunar.  
-¿Quieres decir el incidente en el baño cuando accidentalmente te tire contra la pared y te tome con tanta fuerza que no podías ponerte de pie después? Oh, eso fue esencial.-  
El chico fulmino con la mirada a Lucius que solo sonrío satisfecho. Priscus negó con la cabeza y entraron al comedor.  
-Recuerdo haberte preguntado quien eras antes,- dijo Lucius cuando se sentaron.  
Priscus se puso tieso. Miro al rubio y dijo:  
-Si lo hago, temo que te irás.-  
-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio. Se puso de pie y se acerco a su amante. -No te dejare, Priscus. Dime.-  
El adolescente de cabello negro alejo la mirada y dijo en voz baja:  
-Soy el que hizo desaparecer al Señor Oscuro.-  
Lucius abrió los ojos.  
-¿Harry Potter?- susurro.  
-No me llames por ese nombre,- Priscus dijo con dureza. -Odio ese nombre, desde que tenía once años y me di cuenta que el Mundo Mágico prácticamente adoraba ese nombre.-  
Lucius miro al hermoso chico en frente de él mientras Priscus se preparaba para que el rubio lo abandonara y le rompiera el corazón. Se sorprendió cuando el hombre le agarro la barbilla y lo beso con fuerza. Lucius parecía determinado a probarle a Priscus que estaba equivocado.  
-Tú eres Priscus,- Lucius murmuro. -Nunca has sido apropiado para ser Harry Potter de todas maneras. Tú eres mi Priscus.-  
Los ojos del adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas y Lucius lo abrazo.  
-Tú no eres el responsable de la muerte del Señor Oscuro,- dijo el rubio. -Dumbledore te obligo. ¿No es así?-  
-Nunca quise matar a nadie,- susurro Priscus. -Al final, perdone a Voldemort. Y en un sentido, él no ha muerto.-  
-¿No ha muerto?- pregunto Lucius.  
-Claro que es diferente ahora, más sano y más amable,- dijo Priscus. Tomo su varita y la apunto contra su sien. '¿está bien sacarte por un rato, Tom?'  
"Claro que está bien."  
Priscus y Tom habían trabajado en un hechizo que permitía que Tom saliera al mundo real, en forma sólida. No por mucho tiempo, solo un par de horas.  
El adolescente dijo el hechizo y alejo la varita de su sien. Lucius miro con fascinación como una especie de humo salía de la varita y se arremolinaba en el piso. Y una forma comenzó a alzarse. El rubio jadeo cuando un mucho más joven Voldemort apareció con brillante cabello oscuro y suaves y brillantes ojos rojos. Estaba vestido con una sencilla túnica y levanto una mano en saludo.  
-Buenos días, Lucius,- dijo alegre Tom. -Encantador día, ¿no es así?-  
-Tom, no lo confundas más de lo que esta,- dijo Priscus.  
-¿Qué? Sabes que no felicito a nadie directamente así que estoy tratando de felicitarlo sin felicitarlo.-  
-Eso no tiene sentido,- dijo Priscus y Tom río.  
Lucius cerró su boca y dijo con cuidado:  
¿Mi lord?-  
-No, no, ahora soy solo Tom,- dijo el antiguo Señor Oscuro. -ya no estoy tan loco como antes-  
-Tu locura ahora comparada con la de antes es mucho peor,- murmuro Priscus y Tom lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-¡Eso no fue amable!- lo acuso Tom.  
-Yo ya no soy amable,- dijo Priscus. -Por lo menos no contigo. ¡Blinky!-  
La elfina apareció y miro a su amo con grandes ojos.  
-Sí, estoy bien, Blinky,- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Necesito desayuno para Lucius, Tom y yo.-  
-¡El desayuno estará listo de inmediato amo!-  
Ella desapareció y él se giro hacia los dos hombres. Lucius se acerco a Priscus y acaricio su cabello con mucha ternura. Tom rodó los ojos y grito cuando Priscus, sin mirarlo, envío un hechizo hacia él. Lucius no pudo evitar reír al ver a su antiguo Señor Oscuro comportándose de esa manera.  
-o-  
-¿Lucius? Estas caminado en las nubes, mi querido amigo.-  
-¿Es tan obvio?- Lucius pregunto soñador.  
Narcissa río y se acerco.  
-Por suerte Draco no está aquí, o si no trataría de enviarte a San Mungo, creyendo que perdiste la cabeza mientras estaba en la casa de Gregory,- le dijo ella. -¿Lo encontraste?-  
-Si,- dijo el rubio y se sentó en un sillón en la sala. –Él no es el chico que conocí pero aun es hermoso y en cierto sentido, aun sigue siendo igual de tímido.-  
-Pero se siente bien estar con él, ¿cierto?- le pregunto la mujer y se sentó.  
-Se siente maravilloso. Solo sentarme con él y mirarlo es maravilloso. Lo invite a cenar el viernes.-  
-¿Eso hiciste? Será un placer conocerlo, pero Draco…-  
-Draco sabe que tenemos amantes. Sabe que somos como hermanos, solo casados por nuestras familias. Él comprenderá.-  
-o-  
-¿Tu padre llevara un amante a la cena del viernes?- Pansy le pregunto a Draco. –Por mi está bien.-  
-¡Ese no es el problema!- Draco dijo enojado. –Entiendo que tienen amantes, pero invitarlos a una cena personal en la Mansión Malfoy es llevarlo demasiado lejos.-  
-No te molestes,- dijo la chica y miro al rubio. –Ellos no se molestarían si tú llevaras un amante diferente en cada cena.-  
-¡Mis padres están casados!-  
-Y no enamorados,- dijo ella. –Madre dice que tus padres son solo amigos, y tú sabes eso.-  
-Pero aun así. ¡Nuestra reputación!-  
-Es bien sabido que tus padres tiene amantes, y nada le ha sucedido a su reputación,- le recordó ella. –Ahora deja de quejarte; quién sabe, quizás te agrade él… o ella.-  
-Es un él,- murmuro Draco. -Probablemente un prostituto.-  
-No puedes juzgarlo antes de conocerlo,- le dijo ella y lo miro, aburrida. –Puede ser una persona realmente buena y amable que se encargara muy bien de tu padre.-  
Draco le gruño, pero no la enfrento. Ella sabía que su enojo no era porque no quisiera que su padre fuera feliz; era solo que temía que le rompieran el corazón a su padre.  
-o-  
-Lucius, tengo suficiente dinero para comprar todas las tiendas de ropa que hay, ¿así que porque insistes?-  
Lucius beso los labios fruncidos y sonrío.  
-Porque quiero,- respondió.  
-¡Esto debe haberte costado una fortuna!- protesto Priscus.  
-No cuando eres un Malfoy.-  
El adolescente miro la túnica verde con negro que estaba usando. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojos se suavizaron; Lucius lo mimaba demasiado.  
El rubio paso sus brazos por la cintura del chico y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Priscus.  
-Si te lo pidiera, ¿la usarías el viernes?- pregunto Lucius.  
-Por supuesto que sí,- Priscus dijo con una sonrisa. -No creo haber tenido nunca una túnica como esta.-  
-Pronto tendrás muchas más,- dijo Lucius y beso su mejilla. -Porque te ves demasiado hermoso en ellas.-  
-Pero me prefieres mucho mas sin ella, ¿cierto?- dijo Priscus con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se daba la vuelta en los brazos de Lucius.  
-Siempre,- el rubio respondió besándolo con fuerza.  
-o-  
Draco esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del amante de su padre. Su padre en estos momentos se estaba vistiendo y le había pedido a su hijo que recibiera a su amante. El chico miro la hora; pronto el hombre estaría atrasado, y ningún Malfoy aceptaba los retrasos.  
Exactamente cinco segundos antes de las seis y media, tocaron a la puerta. Draco la abrió y se encontró mirando al amante de su padre. Pansy se asomo para echarle una mirada al hombre. Ambos se quedaron mirando.  
Tenía cabello negro que enmarca su rostro, notables ojos azules con verde y vestía una elegante túnica negra con verde y una capa negra con cuello de piel blanca. Mientras que era casi del mismo alto que Lucius se dieron cuenta que era mucho más delgado. Levanto una fina ceja y dijo:  
-Debes ser el hijo de Lucius, Draco. Un placer conocerte; soy Priscus Metus.- Tenia delgados guantes de cuero negro.  
El nombre gritaba riqueza, antigüedad, poder, peligro. Este no era una simple aventura de su padre; este estaba para quedarse.  
-El placer es mío,- respondió Draco. -Le doy la bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy.-  
Priscus entro y miro alrededor.  
-Es tan hermosa como Lucius había dicho,- dijo el hombre con asombro. -Puedo ver que mi mansión no se compara con esta bella edificación.-  
-¿No has aprendido que no debes alimentar el ego de un Malfoy?-  
Priscus sonrío al oír la voz de Lucius. Draco y Pansy se giraron y vieron a Lucius bajar las escaleras vestido en una túnica verde con plata, su cabello liso y suelto y su bastón como siempre a su lado.  
-Encuentro difícil abrir mi boca sin alimentar tu ego, Lucius querido,- Priscus dijo con burla. -Tú disfrutas demasiado el manipular mis palabras.-  
El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Priscus se saco la capa y fue recibida por un elfo domestico. Pansy y Draco lentamente se dirigieron al comedor pero miraron hacia atrás para ver como ambos hombres se recibían.  
Lucius pasó sus brazos alrededor de Priscus y lo beso profundamente. El joven de cabello negro gentilmente agarro con una mano la túnica del hombre mientras que con la otra acariciaba la rubia cabeza, apoyándose en el beso con un suspiro de felicidad. Parecía como si se conocieran por años. Priscus parecía saber todos los lugares que relajaban a Lucius, noto Draco. El hombre era observante.  
Mientras se separaban Priscus sonrió y acaricio el costado de Lucius de una manera confortable.  
-Estas tenso, amor,- murmuro Lucius pero aun así Pansy y Draco lo escucharon. -¿Por qué?-  
-Albus Dumbledore…- murmuro el joven. -No hay otra persona en todo el mundo que odie más que él.-  
-¿Que ha hecho?- Aah, el sentido protector Malfoy comenzó a mostrarse en el hombre rubio. Hacía mucho tiempo que su padre no lo manifestaba en alguien que no fuera de la familia, pensó Draco.  
-Tú sabes que conocí al Señor Oscuro,- dijo Priscus mientras sin notarlo acariciaba la mejilla de su amante. -El Sr. Dumbledore ha hecho su trabajo molestarme al respecto.- Una vez más hizo que el nombre sonara como una maldición.  
-Tú no conociste al Señor Oscuro como lo hicimos nosotros,- dijo Lucius mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del joven. -Tú lo conociste cuando era humano.-  
-Él nunca lo fue, Lucius,- Priscus dijo con gentileza. -Él nació superior a los humanos, y debe ser tratado como tal.- Tom festejo en su mente, ganándose una palmada mental de parte del adolescente.  
-Lo que tu digas querido,- murmuro el rubio antes de besarlo en la mejilla.  
-o-  
La cena fue más agradable de lo que Draco y Pansy habían imaginado, y para cuando llego el postre el joven rubio había decidido que Priscus era perfecto para su padre. El joven de cabello negro parecía conocer todo sobre Lucius; era bueno con las palabras y parecía determinado en hacer sonreír a su amante lo más posible. Tenía los modales de un sangrepura, sus movimientos perfectos y sus modales a la mesa incluso mejores que ellos.  
Draco y Pansy se retiraron a la sala mientras que Narcissa le había prometido a su amante que pasarían la noche fuera. Eso dejo a Lucius y Priscus solos en el comedor.  
-¿Es raro ver a Draco y Pansy?-  
-En realidad no,- dijo Priscus. -Se siente como si mi antigua vida se hubiera deslizado completamente de mi mente.-  
-¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?- pregunto Lucius.  
-Hmm… un poco de ambos imagino.-  
-o-  
Dumbledore se estaba poniendo desesperado. No había señales de Harry Potter y ese Priscus Metus estaba en todos lados. Aunque sutilmente, el hombre estaba en todas partes. Todos hablaban de él. Tenía dinero, encanto y de acuerdo a los últimos rumores, tenía a Lucius Malfoy.  
Los dos hombres habían estado caminando en el Callejón Diagon juntos, demasiado cerca para ser solo amigos. Sus sonrisas y miradas hablaban de algo más que amistad. Gritaba amor. Tenía a uno de los hombres con más dinero, poder e influencia en el Mundo Mágico. Dumbledore necesitaba deshacerse de Priscus Metus.  
-o-  
-¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a la habitación?-  
Lucius sonrió ante la pregunta y unió su cadera a la de Priscus en respuesta. El adolescente gimió sin restricción y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. En estos momentos estaba apoyado contra la pared a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de su habitación y Lucius parecía determinado en estar dentro de él antes que llegaran al dormitorio. No que Priscus se fuera a quejar.  
… bueno, quizás en la mañana pero igual valía la pena.  
-o-  
-¿No eres insaciable Lucius querido?-  
El rubio simplemente sonrió y se metió de nuevo, haciendo que Priscus cerrara los ojos y abriera más las piernas. Dejo escapar un bajo gemido cuando Lucius se movió adentro y afuera, la entrada del adolescente aflojada por sus actividades anteriores.  
Priscus gimió desesperado, sintiéndose demasiado débil para siquiera abrazar a Malfoy; en vez de eso solo yacía en la cama mientras se lo metían sin poder hacer nada. Apretó los ojos y dejo escapar un chillido cuando su próstata fue golpeada directamente. Era demasiado y arqueo su espalda-  
Lucius entro una vez más y Priscus convulsiono antes de correrse. El rubio también se corrió, y se apoyo en sus codos por encima de Priscus, no queriendo aplastar a su joven amante. Su cabello hizo cosquillas en la sensible piel de Priscus y Lucius se agacho levemente para tomar un pezón en su boca mientras su miembro se salía del joven. Escucho un pequeño gruñido que provenía del adolescente y gentilmente succiono el pezón, mordiéndolo con suavidad de cuando en cuando. Manos le rodearon la cabeza, manteniéndolo en posición mientras Priscus jadeaba suavemente.  
Cuando el hombre soltó el abusado pezón, Priscus se relajo contra las sabanas y suspiro.  
-¿Tienes sueño?- pregunto Lucius y el chico asintió. -Mmm, yo también. Duerme amor.-  
Priscus no se quejo sobre eso.  
-o-  
-Creo que ya hemos discutido todo lo que debíamos discutir.-  
-Bueno, hay un par de cosas más que me gustaría preguntarle,- dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Por qué un director está haciéndome todas estas preguntas?- pregunto Priscus, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para venir escoltado por personas creyendo que hará lo que quiera. Tendrá que disculparme, pero esta es mi mansión y mis terrenos. Y quiero que me deje solo."  
-Su conexión con Voldemort entonces será conocida, y nadie querrá hacer negocios con usted,- dijo triunfal el director. Si Priscus no hubiera estado tan molesto, habría rodado los ojos.  
-Por favor, el Ministro ya sabe sobre mi conexión,- dijo el joven. -No me asusta que todo el mundo mágico lo sepa; he dado una declaración sobre mi conexión con Voldemort y está disponible para ser vista por quien lo desee. Y ahora que tenga un buen día y espero no tener que verlo por aquí otra vez.-  
-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso,- dijo Dumbledore y abrió la puerta. -Mi Orden está peleando contra la gente de Voldemort que queda, y usted es uno de ellos. Así que lo mataremos aquí y ahora.-  
Priscus se quedo mirándolo. Decidió que Dumbledore había perdido la cabeza. Los gritos de Tom le indicaban que el antiguo Señor Oscuro estaba de acuerdo con él.  
-Debe estar bromeando,- dijo finalmente el adolescente.  
-No lo estoy. Alastor, detenlo.-  
La varita de Priscus salió en un segundo y Moody salió volando en el siguiente. Tonks trato en vano de alcanzar su varita; el hechizo que salió del adolescente la hizo chocar con Moody afuera. Priscus apunto su varita contra Dumbledore y dijo:  
-Váyanse, o llamare al Ministerio.-  
"¡Si, lárgate maldito!" grito Tom en su mente, agitando los brazos. "¡Vas a morir cuando te atrape, Dumbledore! ¡Mejor correeeeeeee!"  
Priscus apenas logro evitar hacer una mueca con los chillidos de Tom y le dijo al director:  
-Bueno, lárguense. Fuera.-  
Después que logro que el hombre loco dejara su propiedad, Priscus fue a la sala. Lanzo algo de polvo Flu en las llamas y metió su cabeza al fuego.  
-Oficina de Cornelius Fudge.-  
-o-  
Cornelius Fudge estaba leyendo el Periódico El Profeta, habiendo recién llegado a su oficina cuando se encendió la chimenea. Dejo el periódico y salto cuando vio quien estaba en la chimenea.  
-Sr Metus, ¿que lo trae a mi oficina en este día?- dijo el hombre, arrodillándose. El joven en el fuego se veía un poco cansado y estresado. Cornelius sabía por haber pasado tiempo con Lucius y Priscus que ambos disfrutaban dormir hasta tarde por lo que era una sorpresa ver al joven tan temprano.  
-Quiero presentar una queja y no sabía a quién dirigirme.-  
-¿Una queja?-  
-Sí, contra Albus Dumbledore. Debí presentar una hace tiempo.-  
-¿Acaso Dumbledore a estado acosándolo?- pregunto Fudge.  
-Sí, varias veces. La última vez fue hace unos minutos; lo obligue a irse,- dijo Priscus. -¿A quién debo dirigirme?-  
-Yo puedo personalmente presentar la queja por usted, Sr. Metus,- dijo el Ministro. -¿Esta Lucius con usted?-  
-Aun duerme, el bastardo suertudo.-  
-Entonces vaya con él, y no se preocupe. La queja será presentada antes de una hora.-  
-Muchas gracias Cornelius,- dijo Priscus, feliz de que el Ministro estuviera de su lado y el de Lucius. Dinero y encanto podían hacer muchas cosas. -¿Que haría yo sin un hombre tan bueno como usted?-  
Fudge se sintió tocado por el alago y una vez que la conversación hubo terminado se apresuro a presentar la queja que había sido traída a su atención. Nadie se metía con el amante de Lucius Malfoy, ni siquiera Dumbledore.  
-o-  
-¿Que sucedió amor?- pregunto adormilado Lucius cuando Priscus entraba a la semi oscura habitación.  
-Nada,- dijo Priscus mientras se sacaba la bata y se acurrucaba junto a su amante. -Solo una pequeña molestia.-  
-¿Porque tengo el presentimiento que es algo grande?- murmuro el rubio mientras envolvía en sus brazos al adolescente, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.  
-No te preocupes por eso,- dijo el chico. -Solo… quedémonos así.-  
-o-  
Dumbledore mira el pergamino con pálida furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Priscus Metus a ensuciar el gran nombre de Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentar una queja? Dumbledore estaba simplemente asegurándose de deshacerse de las molestias del mundo, y uno de los peores estaba tratando de arrastrarlo por el lodo.  
Rompió el pergamino y escribió furiosas respuesta para Fudge y Priscus, determinado a no dejarlo continuar con esto.  
-o-  
Lucius miro a Priscus después de leer la enojada respuesta de Dumbledore. Draco y Pansy también estaban en la sala, habiendo decidido mirarlos. La escuela comenzaría en unos días, su sexto año.  
-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?- Lucius le pregunto a su amante.  
-Oh, solo presente una queja contra él.-  
-¿Qué? ¡Uno no hace algo así contra un hombre como Albus Dumbledore!-  
-No lo hice contra él,- Priscus dijo con calma. -Presente una queja contra un hombre loco que trato de matarme.-  
-¿Matarte?- pregunto débilmente el rubio.  
-¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensante que Dumbledore me dejaría vivir?- dijo el adolescente. -Soy una molestia a sus ojos, una con la que tiene que lidiar.-  
Lucius se puso lívido; ¿cómo se atrevía ese viejo? Draco y Pansy miraron a Priscus que simplemente siguió bebiendo su té.  
-¿El no va a admitir que trato de matarte, y ridiculizara tus palabras si tu tratas de decir eso,- finalmente logro decir Lucius.  
-Pero él no puede mentir bajo Veritaserum,- dijo el adolescente con una sonrisa helada.  
-¿Que…? ¿Tu llevarías esto tan lejos?-  
-Lucius querido, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un juicio mañana? Albus Dumbledore está acusado del atento de asesinato de tu amante, así que es justo que estés presente.-  
Lucius lo miro con la boca abierta. Priscus se puso de pie y dijo:  
-No me quedare en silencio. Dumbledore debió aprender que no tenía que meterse conmigo."  
-o-  
Dumbledore casi escupió su té al leer el pergamino. Él, el gran Director de todo, ¿estaba acusado de intento de asesinato? ¡Esto se estaba pasando de la raya!  
Se levanto de su silla y arrogo algo de polvo Flu a la chimenea.  
-Oficina de Cornelius Fudge,- dijo y entro a la chimenea. Al momento que entro a la habitación y vio al Ministro solo dijo, -¿Esto es una broma, Cornelius?-  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Fudge un poco confundido. Dumbledore parecía creer que el Ministro podía leer la mente, ya que nunca explicaba porque venía. Esa era otra cosa le molestaba a Cornelius del Director de Hogwarts.  
-¡Intento de asesinato! ¿Yo?-  
Oh, ¿es sobre eso? bueno, lo hubiera dicho antes, tonto viejo senil. -Sí, el Sr. Metus lo dijo, y no puedo discutir con las memorias que él me envió.-  
\- !Falsificaciones!-  
-Sí, eso podría haber sucedido, por eso pedí que revisaran las memorias. Declararon que son verdaderas.-  
Dumbledore sentía la mentira apretarse a su alrededor pero no cedería.  
-Me niego a doblarme ante ese puto.-  
-¿Estas llamando a Priscus Metus, una de las personas más adineradas del mundo mágico prostituto?- dijo Cornelius. -yo cambiaria mis palabras si fuera tu, Albus. El juicio va. Si no has hecho nada, ¿entonces por qué haces tanto alboroto?-  
Dumbledore farfullo, pálido de rabia y el Ministro levanto una ceja sin impresionarse -Deberías irte, Albus. El juicio es mañana, y quizás quieras prepararte.-  
-No necesito prepararme para nada,- dijo fríamente el hombre, -Ya que no he hecho nada.-  
-¿Entonces porque te molestas tanto?- pregunto dulcemente el Ministro, y Dumbledore supo que lo habían pillado.  
En vez de decir algo simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro a la chimenea. Cornelius bufo y continuo con su día.  
-o-  
Lucius pasó su mano por la desnuda pierna de Priscus, subió hasta su muslo y movió su cabeza para besar el liso abdomen. Él acaricio la suave piel y lamio el semen de su amante, Priscus jadeaba suavemente. Mientras Lucius subía con su boca, sus manos vagaron y agarraron un cachete. Lo apretó, causando que Priscus gimiera un poco y luego beso al chico suavemente.  
-Eres imposible, - dijo Priscus.  
-Solo me gusta saber que una vez que estés en la cama en la noche termines tan cansado que no puedas levantarte al día siguiente.-  
-Que amable de tu parte,- dijo el adolescente y rodo los ojos. -Pero hoy todavía no terminas de cumplir eso.-  
Lucius sonrió diabólicamente y se apodero de Priscus. El adolescente sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y dijo con voz ronca:  
-¿Porque me siento como tu puta?"  
-Quizás porque lo eres,- dijo Lucius y separo aun más las piernas del chico, sus labios formaron una suave sonrisa. -Y no me gustaría que fuera de otro modo querido. ¿Listo?-  
El adolescente asintió con una sonrisa y gimió cuando Lucius se metió de un solo golpe. Parecía que no se movería de la cama por el resto de la noche…  
-o-  
Lucius camino por el pasillo hacia la sala del juicio con Priscus a su lado.  
-Este será un largo día,- le dijo el rubio a su amante. -¿Estás listo para esto?-  
-Todos mis días han sido largos, algunos interminables,- dijo Priscus, con un poco de tristeza. -Este será un día fácil para mí."  
Al acercarse a la puerta Fudge se les acerco para saludarlos.  
-La mayoría de la Orden de Dumbledore se ha reunido,- dijo mirándolos a ambos. "Así que prepárense para algunas palabras bastante duras."  
-Estamos acostumbrados, ¿no es así querido?- dijo Lucius.  
-Bueno, yo estoy acostumbrado a ignorarlos así que no puedo recordar las cosas que gritan,- dijo Priscus con un gesto vago de la mano. -Terminemos esto, ¿está bien?-  
-Por supuesto,- dijo Lucius. -Prefiero no estar mucho rato en una habitación con ellos.-  
Fudge los guío a la habitación y el rubio abrió la puerta. Tomo la mano de Priscus y la ubico en su brazo doblado. Priscus sonrió y aferro el fuerte brazo, ninguno de los dos notó a Fudge que los miraba con asombro. Él se dio cuenta con ese pequeño pero tierno gesto que los dos realmente se amaban.  
"¡Mentiroso!"  
La voz de Moody corto el mar de gritos pero Priscus no le prestó atención. Camino hacia donde él y Lucius debían sentarse, y se encontró con Umbridge. Ella le sonrió dulcemente a ambos y Tom rio por lo bajo en la mente de Priscus.  
-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Metus,- dijo ella, luciendo alegre. Ella había estado esperando con ganas poder deshacerse de Dumbledore.  
-Srta. Umbridge,- dijo Lucius con una encantadora sonrisa. -Usted se ve absolutamente adorable hoy.-  
Ella se sonrojo y rio brevemente. Priscus se acerco y le dijo:  
-Esa túnica es preciosa Srta. Umbridge, le calza a la perfección. Podría decirme, ¿donde consiguió algo tan fabuloso?- Lucius tuvo que admitir que el adolescente tenía talento con las palabras, mientras ella se sonrojo, escondiendo su sonrisa de placer con una de sus manos.  
-Hice que me la enviaran de Francia,- dijo una vez que controlo su rubor y los miro a ambos. -Se los recomiendo; hacen túnicas muy bonitas, y justo como uno las quiere.-  
-¿Que dices, Lucius querido? ¿Deseas encargarme una?- pregunto Priscus, presionando el brazo del hombre.  
-Me encantaría,- dijo Lucius. "Solo para ti."  
Umbridge sonrió ante la escena pero recupero su expresión seria cuando Fudge pidió orden. Los dos amantes se enderezaron y Lucius miro por primera vez a la Orden.  
Estaban todos en una fila, excepto por los antiguos amigos de Priscus. Quizás los dos eran demasiado jóvenes para estar en la Orden. El rubio diviso a Sirius que estaba sentado en una esquina y no se veía muy bien. Recordó que era el padrino de Priscus y un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por su ahijado.  
-Priscus, tu padrino no luce muy bien.-  
El adolescente miro hacia allá y sus ojos se abrieron levemente.  
-No sabía que se preocupaba tanto por mí," le murmuro a Lucius. -Creo que necesito hablar con él después del juicio.-  
-Por supuesto amor. Lo atraparemos después."  
-¿Atrápalo ahora, Lucius?-  
-Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Mejor lo secuestro?-  
Priscus sonrió ante el comentario.  
-Todos los aquí reunidos, hoy nos encontramos aquí para revisar una seria de acusaciones. Albus Dumbledore está acusado del intento de asesinato de Priscus Metus. Sr. Dumbledore, ¿Cómo se declara?-  
-Inocente,- dijo el hombre, con voz fuerte y clara. Miro alrededor de la habitación, vestido con una túnica azul para verse magnifico.  
-Muy bien. Comenzaremos mirando la memoria que el Sr. Metus nos ha proporcionado. Por favor, tome asiento Sr. Dumbledore,- dijo Cornelius y le hizo un gesto a uno de los Aurores. Trajeron un Pensadero especial que permitiría que todos en la sala pudieran ver la memoria.  
Priscus no se molesto en mirarla, sabiendo en qué consistía y en vez de eso trato de inhalar la mayor cantidad posible del aroma de Lucius, calmando su acelerado corazón. Las gentiles caricias de Tom en su mente hicieron que entrecerrara los ojos, y sintió los brazos del rubio envolver su cintura, dándole un ligero apretón en su cadera para tranquilizarlo. Entrelazaron sus dedos y Lucius lo beso gentilmente en la frente cuando comenzó la memoria.  
Cuando termino Lucius fulminaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, al igual que muchos otros que estaban de su lado. La Orden había comenzado a gritar pero Priscus no se molesto en escuchar. Vio a Sirius tratar de alejarse lentamente, mirando alrededor por una vía de escape. Sus ojos se encontraron y los de Sirius se abrieron. Priscus le sonrió y ladeo su cabeza antes de volver su atención a Lucius.  
-¿Puedes hacer que alguien vaya en busca de Sirius ahora?- susurro en el oído del rubio, mirando al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. Lucius también miro, sabiendo que Sirius los estaba mirando y respondió:  
-Por supuesto, querido, espera un momento.-  
Chasqueo los dedos y un elfina domestica apareció.  
-Lleva al Sr Black a la Mansión Malfoy, a mi estudio,- ordeno Lucius. -También dale un trago mientras espera.-  
-Si amo,- dijo la elfina.  
-Se discreta.-  
-Por supuesto amo, Iris será discreta.-  
Cuando desapareció Priscus le dijo:  
-¿Ella es nueva?-  
-No, ella es la encargada de la mayoría de mis negocios,- murmuro Lucius. -Confió en ella más.-  
-Oh, el malvado lord Malfoy confía en una elfina. ¿Hacia dónde va el mundo?-  
-Cállate mocoso.-  
-o-  
-¡Puta!-  
-¿Cuántas veces han gritado eso?- Priscus le pregunto a Lucius con curiosidad.  
-Demasiadas veces,- gruño Lucius y miro a la Orden con tanto fuego que casi podía encenderlos.  
-Cálmate amor,- dijo el adolescente y le dio una palmadita en la pierna. -Solo están enojados porque mandamos a su pequeño Dumbledore a Azkaban.-  
-¡Orden! ¡Orden!- demando Fudge. -¡Este juicio ha terminado, así que por favor diríjanse a la salida!-  
-¡Esto no ha terminado!- Moody le grito a Malfoy y Priscus. -¡Puta, morirás pronto!-  
-¿Puedo matarlo?- Lucius le murmuro a su amante.  
-Mmmm, creo que tendrás que ponerte a la fila… el querido Tom está dándome un dolor de cabeza con sus chillidos.-  
"Yo no chillo mocoso, ¡yo GRITO! ¡Pero voy a matar a ese maldito fenómeno tuerto de una pierna!"  
Priscus hizo una mueca ante el tono, y Lucius lo beso en la frente.  
-Entonces deja que yo y el querido Tom lo matemos juntos,- dijo Lucius, -Porque está muerto.-  
-o-  
Sirius se puso de pie una vez que ambos entraron a la sala y dijo:  
-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día, pero le agradezco por sacarme de allí Sr. Malfoy."  
-No necesita agradecerme,- dijo Lucius. -Fue mí querido Priscus quien lo pidió.-  
Sirius miro al chico de ojos verde con azul. Priscus dijo:  
-¿Puedes guardar un secreto Canuto?-  
El hombre abrió los ojos, y Priscus sonrió.  
-¿Harry?- susurro el hombre mientras Lucius los dejaba a solas… eeh, no exactamente a solas pero Sirius necesitaba saber unas cuantas cosas antes de sacar a Tom de la mente de Priscus.  
-Ahora me llamo Priscus,- dijo el adolescente. -Siéntate Canuto. Tengo muchas otras cosas que decirte ahora.-  
-o-  
-¡Matare a Moody!-  
-Tendrás que ponerte en la fila querido padrino. Tom estaba primero y después sigue Lucius.-  
-¡Entonces por lo menos déjame matar a alguna de esa gente de la Orden!-  
-Tómalo con calma,- dijo Lucius viendo la expresión homicida de Sirius. Esperaba que le saliera espuma de la boca en cualquier momento y las manos de Sirius se retorcían como si quisiera retorcerlas en el cuello de alguien.  
Estaban sentados en la sala, Narcissa arriba vistiéndose para cenar y Draco en su habitación con algunos amigos.  
-Por lo menos Remus no está en todo esto,- dijo Sirius y se dejo caer en la silla.  
-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Priscus.  
-Está en una casa de campo de propiedad de los Blacks, yo se la di,- dijo Sirius. -Él prefiere estar solo o conmigo, así que nadie más sabe la ubicación aparte de mí. Él estaba… bueno, molesto es decir poco cuando le dije que no estabas. Tuve que ir ahí para calmarlo, o si no estaría destrozando todo y a todos para poder encontrarte.-  
-Con facilidad olvido que es de esa forma,- dijo Priscus con una sonrisa nerviosa. -El amable y gentil Remus tiene un temperamento.-  
-Y uno bastante malo,- gimió Sirius. -En serio, ¡Él es peor que yo y eso ya es malo!-  
-Y se pone aun peor si algo me sucede,- dijo el adolescente, apoyándose en el costado de Lucius.  
-¿Estas bromeando? Tú eres su cachorro, él preferiría morir que permitir que algo malo te pase.-  
-¿Cachorro?- dijo Lucius.  
-Si, Remus es un hombre lobo, como tú probablemente sabes,- dijo Priscus. -Él tiene rasgos de los lobos, como el llamar a un chico que quiera como un hijo, cachorro. Yo soy su cachorro, y nadie tiene permitido lastimar a su cachorro.-  
-Recuerdo una vez cuando tenías unos meses y te caíste de las escaleras. Merlín, pensamos que iba a matarnos a todos, estaba en complete estado licántropo.-  
-¿En serio?- Priscus rio ante la mental imagen y Lucius meno la cabeza divertido.  
-Amo.-  
-Iris,- dijo el rubio.  
-La cena está servida; Iris se ha asegurado de que haya un plato para el invitado Sr. Black."  
-Muy bien, ¿vamos?-  
-o-  
Unas cuantas horas después  
Remus entro a la Mansión Malfoy con precaución, mirando alrededor con ojos cansados. Se había puesto su mejor túnica pero aun se sentía pobre al ver la gran entrada frente a él, las preciosas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso y más allá y las diferentes puertas dobles que llevaban de habitación a habitación.  
-¡Lunático!-  
Miro el vestíbulo, sobresaltado, antes que el peso completo de Sirius cayera sobre él. Ambos hombres se estrellaron al piso, Sirius riendo con ganas y Remus gritando:  
-¡Fíjate hacia donde corres, gran idiota!-  
-Así queee,- le dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras a su joven amante. -¿Este es el comportamiento normal de tu padrino y tu padrino honorario?-  
-… más o menos. Sirius siempre será Sirius,- dijo Priscus. -yyyy… Remus siempre será Remus.- Tom bufo en su mente.  
En esos momentos el licántropo lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron cuando reconoció a Priscus.  
-¿Como sabe?- murmuro Lucius.  
-Debe ser mi aroma o algo así.-  
-¿Disculpa?-  
-Los hombre lobo pueden oler mucho mejor que los humanos,- dijo Priscus como cuestión de echo. -Ugh… acabo de sonar como Hermione.-  
Parecía que Sirius había terminado con la rápida explanación y le permitió a Remus acercarse al adolescente que se soltó del abrazo de Lucius y se acerco a él.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lunático.-  
El hombre los envolvió en sus brazos y respiro profundamente.  
-Eres tú,- dijo Remus, mirando a los ojos de Priscus. -Y sin embargo no eres tú.-  
-Soy yo,- dijo Priscus. -Muchas cosas han pasado este verano, Lunático. Vamos, te explicaremos todo y por favor no mates a nadie.-  
-Parece que vas a decirme algo que hará que me den ganas de matar a alguien,- dijo el hombre.  
-o-  
Lucius miro preocupado al hombre lobo que cubría con una mano sus ojos, dicha mano temblando ligeramente.  
-No voy a matar a nadie,- dijo el hombre. -Aunque desearía poder hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo es la sentencia de Dumbledore?-  
-Hasta que muera,- dijo Priscus y reviso sus uñas.  
-¿Y donde se encuentra Moody ahora?- pregunto Remus.  
-No te lo diré, porque te quiero fuera de Azkaban,- remarco Priscus.  
-Bueno, él morirá de una forma u otra,- dijo el hombre lobo.  
-Parece que deberé hacer múltiples copias de Moody y dejar que cada uno mate su copia,- murmuro Priscus.  
-¡Yo quiero el verdadero!- gritaron todos, Priscus hizo una mueca de dolor por la voz de Tom que sonó más fuerte que las demás ya que estaba dentro de su cabeza.  
-Esto no será fácil,- susurro.  
-o-  
Alastor Moody estaba enojado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo se atrevían a arrojar a Albus en Azkaban, y luego poner a Severus Snape como nuevo director? ¡Ni siquiera la subdirectora se había quejado! Aun estaba siendo decidido, pero sería Snape o McGonagall.  
Su pierna de madera hacía eco en el pasillo, su furia aumentaba con cada minuto. Los estudiantes estaban cenando mientras él se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, pero a él no le importaba.  
De repente un hombre se paro frente a él. Se detuvo y miro con atención al hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Moody lo reconoció.  
"Voldemort." Sonó bastante estúpido cuando salió de su boca.  
El antiguo Señor Oscuro sonrió diabólicamente y dijo:  
-Querido Alastor, he vuelto a ser Tom Ryddle ahora. ¿Me gustaría invitarte a una encantadora sesión de tortura esta noche? Por supuesto tú serás la víctima.-  
Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita antes que lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Mientras comenzó a caer, vio quien lo había atacado.  
-Black,- apenas logro decir, pero los ojos de Sirius permanecieron oscuros y furiosos mientras Alastor Ojo Loco Moody perdía el conocimiento.  
-o-  
Se despertó al oír animada conversación. Reconociendo la voz de Narcissa, Moody abrió sus ojos.  
-¡Nuestro querido invitado ah despertado!- dijo la mujer, encantada, aplaudiendo como si fuera una niña. -¡Lucius, Priscus querido, todos vean!-  
Miro y vio a Sirius y Remus levantarse de un sillón cercano, el movimiento de las manos de Sirius sugiriendo que estaba hablando sobre Quidditch. Moody se pregunto qué pociones habían bebido para estar en la misma habitación que los Malfoy.  
Lucius apareció y Moody gruño. Una delicada mano en el brazo del rubio, y el exótico joven apareció abrazando a Lucius y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sus ropas estaban un poco revueltas.  
-Tendrás que terminar eso después,- susurro Priscus con una sonrisa socarrona y Moody se ponía cada vez mas disgustado.  
-¡Maricones!- grito, sin importarle que estaba atado y a su misericordia. -¡Puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarte a Albus Dumbledore, el gran líder de la luz?-  
-Lucius mi amor, escucho un insecto molesto,- dijo Priscus. -¿Te molestaría encargarte de él por mí?-  
-Permíteme el placer,- Lucius ronroneo.  
-¡No sin mí!- se quejo Sirius, y Remus meneo la cabeza mirando a su amigo.  
-A mí tampoco me gustaría perdérmelo,- dijo la sedosa voz de Tom mientras entraba a la habitación.  
Narcissa se paro graciosamente y dijo:  
-Llevare algo de whiskey de fuego y vino a la sala. ¿Viene conmigo, Remus, Priscus querido?-  
Priscus vacilo antes de besar con fuerza a Lucius y dijo:  
-Diviértete amor. No lo dejes ir con demasiada facilidad.-  
Tomo el brazo de Narcissa como Remus había hecho y los tres se dirigieron a la sala, ya habiendo elegido un tema y discutiéndolo vivamente.  
Lucius, Tom y Sirius se giraron hacia Moody y los tres sonrieron maliciosamente.  
-Como amante de Priscus demando que se me permita el golpe final,- dijo Lucius.  
-Aunque yo estoy viviendo en la cabeza de Priscus no tengo problemas,- Tom suspiro. -Sirius?-  
-Él es tu amante, pero también mi ahijado,- dijo Sirius. -El golpe previo al final.-  
-Trato,- accedió Lucius.  
-¿Ahijado?- Moody farfullo. -¿Acaso olvidaste que tu ahijado es Potter, Black?-  
-¿Quién dijo que Priscus no es Harry?- pregunto Sirius y levanto una ceja.  
-o-  
Priscus escucho gritar a Moody y con calma se puso las manos sobre las orejas. Remus acaricio su cabello y lo acerco a él. Narcissa ignoro el sonido, acostumbrada a los gritos y bebió su vino.  
Después de un rato el adolescente se acostumbro a los gritos y pudo sacar las manos de sus oídos. Aun así, demostró con claridad que no le gustaba el sonido. Remus tomo su varita y creó una burbuja alrededor de los tres, apagando los sonidos. Narcissa levanto su copa hacia el hombre lobo y dijo:  
"Aunque estoy acostumbrada, aprecio eso."  
"Gracias Lunático," dijo Priscus y se sentó en estilo indio en el sofá donde él y Remus estaban sentados.  
"No hay problema," dijo el hombre. "También a mi me estaba molestando."  
Acerco a Priscus hacia él y él lo permitió, apegándose al costado de Remus, tomando confort de tenerlo a él y a Sirius a su lado. Él no estaba solo tenía a Tom, a Lucius y a tantos mas. Su vida ahora estaba completa.  
-o-  
Priscus se acostó en la cama y sonrió cuando Lucius lo siguió. El rubio beso su cuello y dijo:  
-¿Tom se quedara fuera durante la noche?-  
-Sí, seguimos aumentando el tiempo así que creo que un día ya no necesitara regresar a mi,- dijo Priscus.  
-Él y tu padrino se estaban dando unas miradas bastante… calurosas.-  
-¿En serio?- Priscus dijo con una sonrisa. -Bueno, si a mi termino agradándome Tom entonces no veo porque a Sirius no le pueda caer más que bien. Mientras Tom no me diga con detalles lo que ambos hacen.-  
Lucius rio y les dio la vuelta haciendo que Priscus terminara encima de él.  
"Estas energético," dijo el adolescente. "Más de lo normal."  
"Matar a Moody me hizo volar," dijo el rubio. "¿Quieres bajarme de la nubes?"  
"Quizás," dijo Priscus con una sonrisa de medio lado y lentamente comenzó a sacarle el cinturón a Lucius de los pantalones.  
Los de la luz podían llamarlo puta todo lo que quisieran. Con gente que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él, Priscus estaba en la cima del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin


End file.
